The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of reaching for her dreams of becoming the next Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Me? A damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_A fanfic of another fanfic. Yep, that's right :) A different take to Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'._

_Hope you all will like it. Enjoy!_

_Also, please be warned that this is a ZoLu (female Luffy) pairing though the story does not focus that much on them. Different point of views from various characters, be they Straw Hat Pirates, some other pirates (friends or not), Marines or some random One Piece character that Luffy made contact with._

**Disclaimer:  
**_I wish I could own One Piece but then again, I am not Oda-sensei._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary ****(The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Prologue**

As the island grew smaller from her vision, she knew that it will take time before she saw it again.

Especially its inhabitants namely Makino-chan, Dadan and her bandits, the Mayor and everyone else that she forgot to mention who lives in Foosha Village.

Her beloved hometown.

But as she set sail, she ponders about certain things. She also knew that her adventures are just getting started.

Trials to face and overcome.

So many people to meet. Perhaps interesting enough for her taste. People she can call friends. And hopefully, she could find good quality people to join her crew, her very own nakama.

Just like the promise she made to that man.

And then, they will conquer these seas especially the Grand Line. Of course, finding the treasure the former Pirate King mentioned will be an added bonus.

The famed One Piece.

And when that day comes, she'll rub that to his face; laugh out loud so that her tummy will ache like crazy. Then she be would finally be able to return the straw hat that he lent her (she just hoped that she would be tall enough to do so), and told him that she, Monkey D. Luffy, is the new Pirate King.

But first, she needed to eat. All these thinking made her hungry.

Good thing she brought some meat. Wait... Is that a whirlpool? It's bad enough that the Lord of the Coast tried to interrupt her meal and since she does not know how to swim, she'll die.

Eventually.

What a really horrible way to die for a pirate like her.

Her adventures did not even started. Yet.

Oh well, that's a bummer.

As she munched her food thinking how to consume all of them in one seating, Luffy giggled as her boat neared its doom. Any sane person would freak out but then again, who said that she's normal?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**_  
Read and review. Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated._

_Cheers!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	2. Chapter 2

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_I would like to thank Alia Inverse and a friend of mine that I will name jerome . gokapi for suggesting the title(s)..._

_Standard disclaimer applies._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1 - Coby**

It never occurred how he managed to overcome his fear. But everything started to fall right into place when he met her.

Unlike all the pirates he knew (though he can only vouch that the said pirate is the only one he met as of yet), this one is not the usual stereotype kind of pirate.

She was carefree.

Fearless.

Kind.

Not the type of person that gets scared when faced with stronger opponents. Though Captain Alvida doesn't fall to the said category. But still...

"I'm starting to like you kid," the said pirate said while grinning. A hand holding her beloved straw hat making sure that it doesn't flew off from the strong gust of wind that suddenly surrounded everyone on deck.

She said those words after he opposed the other she-pirate that held him captive after all those years.

Her eyes twinkling in amusement from looking at him with that fond expression on her face.

Coby blushed slightly and smiled back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the straw hat wearing pirate kicked, or rather punched Captain Alvida's face literally off the grid, she demanded the remaining pirates to gave them a boat that will lead them away from the place that held him from his dreams.

He does not know if there's still a chance, but after meeting her, Coby knew that dreams do come true.

It was her all along.

The pirate that taught him to never give up and continue to aim for his dreams.

Her name is Monkey D. Luffy.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Chapter 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_Uhmm… Enjoy?! :) Ah yes... Reviews please, that would be a big help! Yosh!_

**Disclaimer:**  
_One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. I'm just a fan. Yeah, that._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 2 - Zoro**

It was just another day, when he thought that interfering with somebody else's affairs will lead him to his death and in turn end his dreams.

Then again he just couldn't let a damn dog harm an innocent girl just because of someone decided to be stupid.

Thus his current dilemma.

As a swordsman, and a proud one at that, starving can be considered a part of his training and he already lasted long enough much to his enthusiasm.

But when the little girl came and offered him some rice balls and that the reason for his current predicament stomped at it like a piece of garbage, Zoro couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger.

If and when he is free from this so called punishment, he will make sure to give this Helmeppo a beating that will definitely satisfy his thirst and hunger.

Vengeance will be sweet.

Those who face his wrath knew how he could be a real _demon_.

Sighing tiredly, he could almost feel his muscles protesting from their binds. Not that he can do something about it.

_'Just a few more days left...'_

Mulling quietly, he felt like someone is watching him. Again.

Opening his eyes, he sees the strange girl from earlier minus the companion who repeatedly asks her to leave him alone. Judging from the boy's fearful gaze towards him, he must be one of those who knew his reputation as a bounty hunter.

The girl has this curious expression on her face. Her brows furrowed in concentration, lips pouting in a manner that makes her look childish than her actual age.

She also had this scar under her left eye.

An old tattered straw hat rested on her head, black unruly hair with a single braid hanging low behind her back. She wears a red vest, short trousers with a pair of sandals on her feet.

At first, he taught she was a boy, but then again appearances can be deceiving.

"What do you want?"

Giving his most famous glare, Zoro hoped that this girl would scram away and leave him in peace for the rest of the day.

"The little girl told me everything," she started. Crouching low, she picked the discarded food and held it like a treasure. "And from what I see, you don't look like a demon..." Giggling like a demented witch, the black haired girl stood up and smiled at him fondly.

"I think I like you..."

Zoro gaped at her like she was crazy. Does this girl say whatever's on her mind? And the words he heard next left him speechless.

"Would you like to join my pirate crew?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the straw hat girl left, Zoro couldn't stop himself from smiling. Though his smile could not be identified properly, let's just say that it looks like a smirk.

What a strange girl.

A pirate? Heh. Who could have thought that the said girl is one.

She looks so young. Then again, looks like hers can very well play tricks on ones eye.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sometime later, she returned and pestered him once again. She said that she needed a crew to join her quest in sailing the blue seas, conquering the Grand Line and become the new Pirate King.

"Pirate King?"

"Yep, that is correct." She answered thoughtfully. Her smile never left her face.

"I hate to disappoint you but I have plans of my own," Zoro said irritatingly. He turned slightly so that he won't have to see the disappointment on her face. Hoping silently that she would finally stop talking.

"Care to tell me what this plan of yours is?" The girl asked with a serious expression that did not seem to fit her personality.

"I will become the most strongest swordsman that ever lived." Zoro declared proudly. His voice held conviction.

A promise that he will fulfill no matter what.

For a while, the straw hat wearing girl stared at him and despite his bravado, he could feel himself slipping.

The she-pirate grinned and laughed heartily with that weird 'shishishi' sound. What Zoro heard next took him by surprise.

Again.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from my first mate, hmmm..."

The pirate hunter looks directly to her eyes despite knowing that whatever argument that he still has on his sleeves does not matter anymore.

Looks like it fell on deaf ears. Or the said person does not understand anything that opposes her.

Oh well.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the following battle that solidified their pact, Zoro knew that this new journey that he will have to take with his captain would be a long one.

He could almost anticipate the headaches.

"So, where to next, Captain?" Zoro asked the girl beside him as she waves back from the people of the town they liberated from the clutches of the evil marine lieutenant. Behind the villagers are the marines and the boy she left behind after a very brief show, saluting them from the first and last time.

"Wherever the wind may take us," she answered happily. "Before that, we need to find a musician... someone told me that pirates do love to sing…"

Seriously?

"And a boat," The bounty hunter turned pirate added resignedly. "A bigger one."

The girl hummed approvingly.

Zoro also knew that he has to be careful around her as she can be cunning if she wanted to. Surely, he doesn't want to be wrapped in her dainty looking fingers.

He saw beforehand how strong and elastic her punches can be.

However, it was a little too late when he realized later that day that he already succumbed to Monkey D. Luffy's infamous charms.

Literally.

Figuratively.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	4. Chapter 4

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own One Piece. Oda-sensei does._

**Author's note:  
**_Special thanks to my first two reviews – Pen-Woman and Narutopokefan. And to those who added 'A Pirate's Diary…' to their favorites and following lists… Cheers to everyone!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 3 - Nami**

Life as a thief is not what she wanted for her the rest of her existence.

But if she wanted to raise the money she needed to free the village she grew up with, then there are no other option.

To atone for her 'sins', she makes sure to target his kind.

Pirates.

They are the lowest piece of scum that walked these lands, or rather sailed through these seas.

However.

When she met her. Her opinion started to changed.

Albeit slowly.

Especially when she gave the dog what was left from his former home. His very own treasure.

When she took the Mayor of the town down so that he won't faced the wrath of the crazy clown wannabe pirate that might killed him without second thoughts.

And during that particular time where she immediately helped a young man who tell lies as if it's the most natural thing to do and risked both of their lives to save his village from an impending doom from nothing else but another of their kind.

It was more than she could have bargained for.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sighing tiredly, she looks at the seas hoping that it will carry all her troubles away.

Much to her liking, the said pirate looks at her every now and then with that fond and somewhat peculiar expression on her face as if she knows something.

Nami also knew that her companion, the green haired bounty hunter, doesn't trust her for one bit but allowed his captain to do what she wants thus letting her to stay on board or until their so called partnership ended.

She only wished that she did not have to drag them along towards her inescapable path.

Then again, fate continues to be a bitch when it reminded her of the nightmare that took away her happiness.

The wanted poster owned by Zoro's other bounty hunter friends.

That one particular pirate that bought misery, pain and suffering to her and her people.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

With a heavy sigh, she took Going Merry with her promising herself that she will return it once she finishes her task knowing that the others will need it to continue their own journey.

Guess she won't be seeing the disappointment on her face once the straw hat wearing she-pirate will learn of her betrayal.

"It was a good experience..." Softly, the amber haired young woman said. "I'm sure Bellemere would be thrilled to know that I made new friends…"

"Perhaps, if we met under different circumstances, I might have joined your crew as your navigator..."

Nami smiled sadly and left Merry before she whispers her name as if committing it to memory hoping that it will help her pull through.

"Monkey D. Luffy…"

Passing by her old house would give her enough time to compose herself. On her left shoulder, his mark is visible for the whole world to see.

It was time to face him again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	5. Chapter 5

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 4 - Usopp**

Of all the lies he has to tell, Usopp knew that these pirates are different from the others.

Not that he met any other.

Why do you ask?

The captain herself is a bit of eccentric. She believes his story more than the other two who saw right through his lies.

At first he was hesitant to let them into the village. But then he saw something else especially from her eyes.

He even taught that she was a boy, as she looks so scrawny and little.

He almost didn't recognize the irritating look given by the green haired swordsman whenever he comes close enough to invade her personal space.

The orange haired girl did smack him a few times.

He almost wet his pants when he taught she died from falling over the cliff.

And when she faced Klahadore or Captain Kuro, the evil pirate turned butler that tried to kill Kaya and everyone else he cared about in his village, he was so scared that she might not make it this time.

Then again, she proved him wrong.

Not only she defeated the enemies and protected his village, but she also gave him a reason to follow his dreams.

She inspired him to become a brave warrior of the sea. Just like his father.

Now, if only he can convince her to make him the captain of their crew, that would be so much better. From his peripheral view, he saw the swordsman and the other female laugh at him.

However, he was ignored repeatedly, by the said girl herself.

And since he wanted to live a little longer (silently hoping that she won't kill him for being so annoying), he decided to accept her invitation to be a part of her crew in a different position thus earning him a new set of friends.

Her name is Monkey D. Luffy and their small crew now known as the Straw Hat Pirates.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Chapter 6

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 5 - Sanji **

At first he thought the scrawny looking intruder who attacked the Baratie is a boy.

He is gravely mistaken.

He felt his blush when the said person came out from the old man's quarters wearing a waitress' uniform. The boy, well girl, ah no… the pretty lady still has her straw hat on top of her unruly black hair. Her chocolate brown eyes held something in them that drawn his attention from whatever he was doing at that exact moment.

The old man even kicked him as he tries to get his attention. Ignoring everyone else, he asks her name.

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you," she said while her eyes twinkle in amusement as she watches his 'friendly' interaction with the other chefs.

Well, after his shift, he will definitely ask her out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After he fed Gin, the pretty lady appeared out of nowhere and asks him to join her pirate crew. As much as he hated to say no to someone like her, he just couldn't leave the restaurant so he politely declined her offer.

She rejected his refusal and continues to ask him like she never heard anything at all.

And she is very very persistent. Sanji knew that it is only a matter of time before he fell for her charms, completely.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When Gin's pirate crew returned, he already expected another kind of trouble. Pati and the others already blamed him for what he'd done.

Then again, they don't know anything.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Don Krieg attempted to take Baratie from them, he had this urge to roll his eyes.

After the food he gave him? The nerve of this pirate scum… Bastard.

He even has the audacity to demand whatever log book the old geezer has kept during the days he used to sail as a pirate.

He's quite famous in his younger years.

Anyway, the bastard continues his monologue after he kicked Pati's ass which he thinks is so amusing given the circumstances; he lit his cigar and smokes like usual, passing some time. Suddenly, someone threw something at Krieg, interrupting his speech.

"Wait a minute!"

Sanji choked as smoked suddenly filled his lungs. It was Miss Luffy. What the hell is she thinking?

"I am the one who will become the greatest pirate, not you! You inconsiderate baboon!"

The other chefs dropped their jaws in shock trying to reprimand the girl from her outburst.

Pati flustered and drags the girl behind, stopping her from another of her usual tantrum. How dare him touch her!

"Don't! Or you'll get killed!"

"Why not?" The straw hat wearing pirate said in a cute pout while she scratches her eyebrow cluelessly and puts a hand in her hips, tapping her foot repeatedly. "What I say is the truth. I will become the next Pirate King!"

Krieg laughed humorlessly. "Do you know what you are saying, kid? If I were you, I will take those words back…"

"No!" The girl said defiantly, her eyes hard as she stares back at Krieg. "I will not take it back…"

"This is not a joke!" Krieg growled, his eyes flashing murderously.

Sanji knew that if worst comes to worst, he could take her to safety before anything else gets bloody around here.

However…

"D-did you hear that? Even Captain K-krieg failed in getting through the Grand Line." A voice commented, it was obvious that it was nervous judging from the stuttering in his voice. "Maybe we shouldn't go there…"

"Shut up! I'm not hearing anything that you said or whatever…" An irritated voice answered in response.

Silence falls inside the restaurant when two of the remaining diners spoke as if they wanted to be a part of the fray. Well, one of them is while the other, not so much.

"Hey, _Captain_… Are you going to fight? Need some help?" A green haired swordsman asks the girl with an anticipated smile on his face.

The other shook his head and sputters his objection consistently.

"Nah! I can handle this…" The so called 'Captain' answered cheerfully and turned to face the old man asking for his permission to fight Krieg. Looks like she wanted to help save our ship from the other pirates.

Giving up, he sat again and lit another cigarette and looks at her 'friends'. The swordsman returns his gaze and eyed him suspiciously.

From that moment on, Sanji knew that he will never like this guy.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When the World's Greatest Swordsman arrived and was challenged by the shitty marimo, AKA Zoro, he watched Miss Luffy closely.

As the pretty captain held the other two bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku, from interfering their senpai's fight, Sanji know that she herself is trying her best not to barge in. Clearly she is worried for the green haired swordsman judging from the tense form of her shoulders.

"Why would you risk your dream for something so foolish, you stupid swordsman!"

Zeff sighed and held me back himself.

"It is his dream," the old man answered. "Who are we to stop him for aiming for his goal in life? You of all people should know…"

"That's bullshit!" Sanji cursed out loud. "How can he fulfill his dream if he is dead?"

"He choose to die rather than live a life full of regret…" The she-pirate said in a voice that held no emotion. It sounded robotic to his ears. Nothing like the cheerful voice she uses in their earlier conversation. "That's how he wanted it to be…"

Worried for the pretty lady, Sanji grit his teeth in annoyance and turned to watch the duel's final moments. He saw the pirate hunter turn and faced the other with his arms held high as if daring Hawk Eyes to fight once more. Another challenge.

Idiot.

"Zoro!"

As the Greatest Swordsman ended his battle with the green haired that falls to his death, Sanji questioned everything he learned that day.

Was it really necessary? To aim for ones dream, would you rather risk your life and go on?

Suddenly, the straw hat wearing she-pirate loses her cool and attacked Hawk Eyes herself.

"Y-you too? No, no, stop it! Miss Luffy!"

Then again, he was powerless to do so.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Flames, poisons and some other stuff later, the battle finally ended in their favor.

It was pure chaos. But Baratie survived. The old man's treasure is safe. Thanks to him… and her of course. She is very brave. Unlike any other woman he knew. She is truly special.

A one of a kind gem.

Her never ending will that doesn't even think of any consequences… similar to that pirate hunter.

What a bunch of crazy pirates.

Now, it's his chance to follow his own dreams. That was what he decided after the drama the rest of the Baratie staff has participated in, including the old man.

It was his dream too. But after Zeff gave up everything for his sake, he put it upon himself to fulfill his dream as well.

To find 'All Blue'.

Maybe, by joining her crew, he would be able to accomplish their life long dream.

Yes.

He will definitely find it.

Monkey D. Luffy said so herself. Looks like he found a very persuasive leader to associate himself with.

Indeed, it was worth it.

Now they are on their way to save the ever beautiful Nami-chan from the clutches of an evil pirate.

Any person, be that a fishman or God himself, who hurts Nami-chan's feelings, will feel his wrath. He won't let them live peacefully! That's a promise.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_Next chapter is Mihawk's and his duel with Zoro._

_And Ziggy decided to only update the next chapters unless she is satisfied with her reviews or whatever…_

_Anyways, thanks for liking the story:) Indeed, reviews do help, if you know what I mean *wink*_

_Till next chapter. Or not._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	7. Chapter 7

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 6 - Dracule Mihawk**

He always lives by the way of the sword. He wouldn't even wonder if he dies by one.

He just needed to wait for a very worthy opponent.

At first he thought it was Red Hair Shanks. But the said pirate is not interested in his title.

So he waited once more.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was just another fine day, sailing silently along the calm seas of East Blue while taking another nap.

But someone came and was brave enough to irritate him. And then after a few moments with these insects… Well, in other words, he started to get bored.

So he decided to be productive with his time.

After what he did to Krieg's pirate fleet earlier for disturbing him, who knows what fate have in store for him that day which his guess, as what his gut always told him, that he won't have a peace of mind.

He only hopes that whatever or whoever he will meet later that day, it or they will be more interesting than those useless insects.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As usual, a certain redhead has escaped his radar and for whatever miraculous intervention by the higher beings of the sea disappears without a trace.

Dracule thought that he can have a more satisfying duel with the said Yonko than anyone else. He also knew for a fact that despite losing a limb, the said pirate will give him a good and meaningful fight.

Another impromptu lesson to the one armed pirate to strengthen his skills. You can call it charity from the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Well…

He just couldn't help himself seeing such potential go to waste.

And holding on to that thought, he met another interesting candidate, though Shanks never became one in the first place.

He met this certain pirate hunter that challenged him into a duel. Just like everyone else.

However, he is different from the others.

Why?

Maybe because he is foolish.

And his strong will accompanied by a brave heart.

Behind him, someone stands firm by his beliefs, willing to stay by his side no matter what.

If he is not mistaken, the straw hat that Red Hair used to wear is on top of its head.

Could it be?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the Pirate Hunter has fallen, his companion cursed out loud and attacked him relentlessly trying to avenge his comrade.

The said person was very furious. He could feel his anger. It was like nothing he had ever encountered before.

His hand stretched and tried to kill him. A devil fruit user?

However, he of all people knew how dangerous it could be to succumb to your own emotions.

The boy missed, but he was quick enough to stand up and attacked him once more.

Smiling to himself, Dracule lets him comes close. It was brief but when he saw his attacker's eyes, he remembers the stories that _man_ use to tell about a child he and his crew are so fond of that lived in these seas.

'_Now I know why you seem so familiar…' _

The 'boy' did not notice the obstacle that hinders his path, so when he took another step to avoid his attack, the straw hat wearing kid almost fell to the ocean.

Clumsy.

Hawk Eyes sighed and grabs his opponent's vest and drags the kid to the safety of the wreckage he himself had destroyed earlier.

"Don't worry, little one. The swordsman is still alive…"

The 'boy' gasps in surprise and looks at him questioningly, anger forgotten.

Well, almost.

"What did you just called me?" The 'boy' suddenly growled and glared murderously at him. The pitch in 'his' voice a notch higher.

The famed Warlord chuckled amusingly. "It's too soon for your friend to die as he has to learn more about the world. He needs to discover his true self…"

From the background, they heard the other two bounty hunters who jumped at the ocean to save the Pirate Hunter.

"Zoro!"

Indeed he is still alive, but wounded. Blood dripping from his left shoulder to his right hip when his rescuers managed drag him out of the water.

"Is Zoro okay? Answer me?" The straw hat wearing kid asks the two who immediately went to work saving the Pirate Hunter's life and stop the bleeding caused by Yoru. Another boy approaches the trio with a first aid kit probably handed by someone from the floating restaurant.

"No matter how long it will take… I will always be the World's Greatest Swordsman…" Dracule said out loud as he crossed his arms. "And I will be waiting for you…" He walks away and taps the kid's shoulder that looks at him confusingly. Dracule smiled at 'him' charmingly and turn his back and went over to his coffin shaped raft.

"Make sure that you practice both your skills and heart to become stronger. And when the time comes, dare to challenge me again, Roronoa Zoro."

Preparing to set sail, he turned for the last time towards the young pirate who is crazy enough to attack him heads on with his or rather _her_ bare hands.

"And as for you, 'Straw Hat'," Dracule said as he looked at the kid with his strangely colored eyes. "It would be best to keep your true self hidden… Others would not be too kind if they knew what you really are…"

"So what?! I know what I'm doing and I can perfectly take care of myself…" The young pirate said with that determined look in her eyes.

"Very well…" Nodding to himself, he sat on the lone chair of his raft, crossing his legs and stared back at her. "And your goal?"

"To become the greatest pirate…" She said with conviction.

"What a stupid dream…" He commented drily, placing his chin over his right hand, totally oblivious to everything surrounding them. "It only means that you have to become stronger than me, you know?"

Like a child that she is, the young lass stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care what you said. I will become one, just wait and see."

She turned away from him and asked the others about her fallen comrade when he raised his sword, the Wado Ichimonji. The only sword powerful enough to survived his Black Sword.

Interesting.

"Lu-luffy… C-can you hear… me?" The swordsman who challenged him earlier finally spoke after his defeat.

Could his spirit be broken already?

"Yes. I can hear you…" Straw Hat replied. She manages to hide her anxiousness from the swordsman, Dracule noted with slight interest.

"I am sorry… for making you worry." Zoro started, he could hear the strain in his voice.

What a truly remarkable guy to stay conscious after meeting his blade.

"If I can't be the strongest swordsman, you will always worry about me, right? And you will always do reckless things in return…" The other two bounty hunters tried to stop him from saying anything more but he was persistent.

"From now on…" Their spectators held their breath, surprised and astonished, just like him as he waited for his final declaration. "…I promise not to lose to anyone ever again! Until I defeat that man, and become the World's Greatest Swordsman… I won't lose again!"

"Do you have any problems with that, Pirate King?"

The straw hat wearing pirate smiled widely upon hearing his words. Dracule couldn't help but smile as well.

"Nope. Of course not!" The she-pirate answered contentedly.

Truly exceptional.

"The two of you… Both of you make a good team… I hope that I will see you again, someday…"

After a brief encounter with Don Krieg's idiocy, he left with a good disposition.

Finally.

After so many years of waiting, he found someone worthy of his time.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	8. Chapter 8

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of reaching for her dreams of becoming the next Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Me? A damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy._

_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing. Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 7 - Arlong**

_His point of view…_

When his favorite 'pet' came home, he already knew that something is different.

She seems distant. And her eyes… It held something in them that he knew he will never like.

He finally put the pieces together when a batch of rookies tried to wreck havoc in his own turf.

Humans.

Fools.

One by one they defeated his kind. And the most annoying one of them tried to face him heads on as if the said pirate did not know the difference between their races. He also felt very much cheated when the said person was determined to be a human girl.

Just a pathetic little human female.

It made him so furious that all he wants is to crush her with his bare hands.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Her point of view…_

When she saw her navigator cry while trying to remove the mark of that man, Luffy immediately knew what she must do. Entrusting her beloved straw hat to her, she smiled confidently and patted her head.

"We've got this…" She said and walked away. The others came and stood behind her.

Even Usopp. Heh. He really is brave warrior, just like his father. Zoro smirked and Sanji lit his cigarette with a small smile on his face.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Their firm resolved, they marched their way to bring back Nami's smile to her face once again.

Yes.

Her nakama's happiness comes first right? That is her duty as a captain. It's a good thing Zoro and the others agree as well.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Luffy felt satisfaction when she punched Arlong's face.

However, she almost lose her cool when Sanji almost drowned trying to free her from her earlier 'predicament' and Zoro's wounds from his fight with Dracule Mihawk reopened when he faced Arlong by himself trying to buy their chef some time.

Really. She is very very mad.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After a few of jaw clenching moves and stupid freaking nose darts, she manages to catch the fish, uhm the shark, using her rubber net and gave him a very nice kick. Not as strong as Sanji's but still a good kick.

Arlong's eyes changed scaring her for a bit. He manages to get his sword that looks so cool and attempted to slice her in pieces.

Luffy ran away from him while evading all his attacks. Boy, she was so fast. She happened to found a room on top of the tower and hid there.

"Wow! So many papers…" The she-pirate mumbled when she saw a pen covered in dried blood. "What's this?"

Arlong came; his eyes slitted like a real angry shark.

Scary.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_His point of view …_

"You shouldn't have involved yourself, rubber girl…"

"Ah, well… Uhm, what's this room?" The pesky little insect asks cheekily as she stares carefully at the pen on top of the unfinished map.

It was Nami's pen. The fishman remembered the good old days when the said girl first came to live with them.

"I gave her everything - money, clothes and a place to stay. She is one of us! Do you understand?" He screamed and attacked the female pirate with his Kiribachi. "I will not allow anyone to take her away from me. I am the only one that can use her talent to its fullest potential. She is mine, you hear me? MINE!"

Kiribachi is close enough to slice the girl's neck, but he girl stops his blade with her bare hands and Arlong couldn't even move it.

'_What happened to Kiribachi? I can't move it…'_

"Use?" The girl said in a monotone voice. And her eyes…

Arlong know how scary his eyes are especially when he is angry. But this human girl's eyes… It brought chill in his spine.

Kiribachi was crushed into pieces and the said girl did not even exert much of an effort. How can a puny little human do this? Impossible!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Her point of view…_

When Arlong found her, Luffy almost roll her eyes in annoyance when she heard the shark guy bragging about the said room especially when she asks what those papers are. He tells her how he forced Nami to create every piece of map that is inside that room.

She could almost feel Nami's struggles. Her pain.

Literally, the female D she saw red. "!"

Crushing every piece of furniture, tearing up every piece of paper she could reach…

It was pure madness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arlong asks furiously trying to stop her. "My maps!" Unable to control himself, he used what remains of Kiribachi and slashes the she-pirate from destroying his maps. "Stop it!" Luffy manages to step on his sword and fully disarmed him by giving him a well rounded kick.

With his jaw, he finally manages to bite her shoulder. Blood splatters everywhere.

"I don't care how powerful your species are!" Luffy grabs Arlong nose, holding it tight. "I don't even care how important these maps are…" Breaking his nose, Luffy manages to get rid of the stupid fishman off her.

"Now I know how to help her." Luffy raised her leg putting another hole to the said room.

Snarling Arlong fixes his nose and attacked once more. "You are just a human, how can you defeat me when I am superior to your kind."

The fishman manages to bite her again in her abdomen just when she releases her most powerful kick ever.

"Rubber Axe!"

The force was enough to stop Arlong for cutting her body in half and destroy the tower in the process. Eventually, the entire park collapses.

"Eh?" Luffy scratches her brows in mischief. Looks like she overdid it this time.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Nami runs towards the wreckage trying to find the girl she grew fond of.

"Luffy!"

Johnny and Yosaku tried to stop her, clearly they are worried for Luffy-senpai as well but what else can they do. She must be buried somewhere and…

Suddenly, a shadow emerges from the rubble. Everyone else paled when they thought that it was Arlong.

Usopp felt relief when he noticed it was Luffy. Hurriedly, he approaches her and stops on his tracks when he saw her all covered in blood and bite marks. Her vest almost did not survive and was hanging in one shoulder, showing off her chest bindings. That too was covered in blood.

"L-luffy?"

"NAMI!" The she-pirate yelled out loud, ignoring Usopp who immediately took Sanji's coat lying elsewhere and covers her almost naked form.

"YOU ARE MY FRIEND! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Fresh tears adorned Nami's face as she agrees wholeheartedly. "Yes. I am…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Nami's point of view…_

Getting the marines to do their bidding, they left after they threatened Luffy's involvement in Arlong's defeat. Zoro, who is still conscious much to the villagers' bewilderment, manages to scare the marines to leave immediately.

That same day, news about Arlong's downfall spread throughout the entire island.

It was a very joyful celebration. Well, almost as Zoro refuses his treatment while Luffy sat beside him giving him the stink eye as she munches her meat.

Meanwhile, she took on another mark in replacement of her old one. It was a tattoo of a pinwheel and the fruit she, her adoptive mother and sister loves.

It also symbolizes the gratitude she had for her beloved village.

After she visited Bellemere's grave, she finally said her goodbyes and this time with a real smile of happiness.

And as they depart, she makes sure to leave a lasting impression by robbing every one of their wallets before they set sail. From Going Merry, she waves happily and promises to return someday.

After 8 long years, she is finally free.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Reviews please, if you may. Thanks for reading :) Next chapter is a special... Somewhat. A Luffy Zoro moment.

Cheers!

Copyright belong to One Piece creator Oda-sensei.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


End file.
